headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Spawn 16
"Reflections (Part 1)" is the title to the sixteenth issue of the ''Spawn'' comic book series by Image Comics. The story was written by Grant Morrison with artwork by Greg Capullo, who also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. Inking was provided by Dan Panosian and Art Thibert with coloring by Olyoptics and lettering by Tom Orzechowski, who also edited this issue. This issue shipped with a December, 1993 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Synopsis There is a town in Nevada called Simmonsville. In 1988, the US government used a swatch of desert as a testing ground for atomic weapons. The weapons triggered the doorway to another dimension – Hell. At this point in time, the Malebolgia took the stolen memories of Al Simmons and fused them with pscyhoplasm. The psychoplasm created Simmonsville based on Al’s memories. We also learn at this time, that the reason that Jason Wynn had Al Simmons killed is not because of professional disagreements, but because he had made a bargain with the Malebolgia. Wynn would offer the Malebolgia an expendable killer in exchange for a supply of psychoplasm. Jason Wynn sends a military team under Major Vale into Simmonsville to explore the terrain. Psychoplasm aspects of various demonic agents rise up from the Earth and slaughter the soldiers. Meanwhile, Gabrielle the angelic administrator of Terran affairs learns of Angela’s failure to kill Spawn. She realizes that this Hellspawn is more dangerous than any that has come before it. Gabrielle’s boss at “Control” give her permission to use the Elemental Fire to create a soldier specifically designed to eliminate Spawn permanently. Angels scan the Earth to find a suitable host for the Elemental Fire. Ironically, they choose Jason Wynn. They teleport Wynn up to their satellite headquarters and transform him with the Elemental Fire into the Anti-Spawn. Later that evening, Spawn goes to Arlington National Cemetery and disinters his own coffin. He is horrified to find the body of Al Simmons lying in the casket. If Simmons’ body is in the coffin, then whose body does Spawn occupy? Appearances Featured characters * Spawn, Al Simmons Supporting characters * Gabrielle * Major Vale Antagonists * Anti-Spawn, Jason Wynn Minor characters * Brewer * Stevens Organizations * United States Army * Terran Affairs Races * Humans * Angels * Demons Locations * Nevada :* Simmonsville * Virginia * Arlington National Cemetery * Heaven Items * Psychoplasm Miscellaneous * Teleportation Notes & Trivia * Todd McFarlane takes leave of the Spawn title for three issue while he works on the Spawn/Batman crossover. * This is the first penciling job on Spawn by Greg Capullo who will become a long-time artist on the title. * Chapel, Malebolgia and Wanda Blake appears as flashbacks only in this issue. * 1st appearance of the Anti-Spawn. * 1st appearance of the angel, Michaela. * 1st appearance of Major Vale. * 1st and only appearance of Brewer; dies in this issue. * 1st and only appearance of Stevens; dies in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Spawn #16 at the Holosuite * * Spawn #16 at the Image Comics Wiki ---- Category:Spawn Vol 1 Category:1993 comic book issues Category:Grant Morrison/Writer Category:Greg Capullo/Penciler Category:Dan Panosian/Inker Category:Art Thibert/Inker Category:Olyoptics/Colorist Category:Greg Capullo/Cover artist Category:Greg Capullo/Cover inker Category:Tom Orzechowski/Letterer Category:Tom Orzechowski/Editor Category:Comics with plot summaries